1. Field of the Invention
The tire carrier of the instant invention is incorporated into and forms a part of the structure by which a step-bumper is mounted on the rear of a pick-up truck. The tire carrier comprises a drawer-like structure including an outer face received in a downwardly opening recess formed in the central portion of an otherwise conventional step bumper and the drawer-like structure is mounted from guides provided therefore mounted from the frame rails of the vehicle. Further, the face of the drawer-like structure includes the usual lower central flange of a step bumper from which a hitch ball may be supported and the drawer-like structure (for supporting a spare tire) is securely releasably lockable within the downwardly opening recess formed in the stationary portion of the step pumper when the drawer-like structure is in the closed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of spare tire carriers for pick-up trucks and similar vehicles heretofore have been provided and many of these spare tire carriers are of the slide-out type. However, most pick-up trucks and other similar vehicles equipped with load beds mount the spare tires thereof beneath the load bed in order that the load bed may be used to its maximum load carrying capacity. In addition, such vehicles are usually equipped with step bumpers to assist in gaining access to and alighting from the associated load beds. Accordingly, a need exists for a slide-out spare tire carrier incorporated into a step bumper but which will not lessen the ability of the step bumper to be used for supporting a trailer ball hitch member therefrom in the usual manner.